The New Sayajin
by gohanFanfics
Summary: When Bulma calls Gohan over for something he finds someone else waiting for him there... (Currently Rewriting Story!)
1. Chapter 1

**The new sayajin**

'It's all my fault dad died' Gohan thought as he continued with his studies. If his mother had let him train he would be ready for any upcoming threat that could hurt his friends or (dare they not) his family. But is train of thought finished once he heard his mother's voice.

"GOHAN I NEED YOU FOR SOMETHING!"

Trying to ignore her he continued his science assessment….

"GOHAN WHERE ARE YOU! COME DOWN BEFORE I GET MY FRYING PAN!"

That set it.

"Coming Mother!"

'Anything but that deadly frying pan mother' as he made his downstairs (practically jogging) there Chichi was her frying pan ready to pulverize him.

"Your lucky you came down just in time or else I would've hit you"

'I'm just lucky I'm not dead'

"Anyway I need you to go to West City Bulma has something for you though she hasn't told me yet.."

'I wonder what she has in mind this time' the last time Bulma called him it was about a gravity chamber of his own instead of coming over their house and asking Vegeta and ruining his so called "pride" by using it.

"I wonder what it could be…" Gohan whispered to himself

"Okay mother I'm heading out right n"

Chichi had cut him off.

"Don't be out too long remember it's a special surprise tonight for dinner"

Gohan hadn't known what Chichi was planning but he did a simple nod out of confusion and set his way to the Brief's residence

Capsule Corp

Gohan had finally made it to the giant white building with a glorious garden and servants coming in and out, drills can be heard from inside the house itself. Though Gohan felt a strange presence, only to see a girl around his age (maybe 11) outside the house too. Her ki signature felt strongly like his and Vegeta's, this surprised Gohan. 'Can she possibly be a!'

"Oh Gohan it's you! Wow that was quick!"

The voice was familiar as he raised his head only to see a blue haired woman with a baby in her arms. To see it was his good friend Bulma!

"Bulma it's nice to see you! It's been a long time!" Gohan replied full of heart and joy

"Yea 4 months to be exact. Hey Gohan have you meet Chizera?"

Gohan looked back at the pure black haired girl with it cut almost like in a boys hairstyle 'Wow she's really beautiful if you think about it' he thought as he looked at her eyes deeply, she made the same contact to his. At first glance she looked stone cold but, Chizera also made Gohan have a warm feeling inside of him. He didn't know what this feeling was but he liked it.

"Hi I-I'm Gohan," he stuttered. It was almost the first time he did that almost since he was 7.

"My names Chizera nice to meet you,"

Chizera looked and the half sayajin intentionally 'Wow he's actually kinda cute and his adorable smile, onyx eyes…what am I saying! I just met him'

"Well it seems you guys got well acquainted Gohan, Chizera is here from her house near mount paozu but she lives by herself apparently she could fly and met Vegeta (it looks like she looks up to him creepy huh?)" Bulma whispered to Gohan.

Bulma could tell by how they were glancing at each other and knew something was going on.

"Well let's get inside you two"

"Okay" both replied with a smile

Once they were inside Gohan saw Chizera looking for someone or something 'Probably Vegeta man it looks like he's her hero…I don't like it how promptly she's trying to find him' Once she sat down it looked like Gohan's chance to talk to her. With his hand on his neck rubbing it he looked at her lovingly and sat down. Chizera noticed this and blushed slightly. 'I wonder what he's thinking about…I hope it's me but what about me GAH! What am I thinking I can't like him I barley know him…still there's something about him I really like'

" So Chizera are you looking for Vegeta?" she remained quiet for a moment.

"…Yes he said he would help me train my…err… I guess I can tell you"

"Tell me what?" Gohan asked puzzled

"I'm not really completely human well I'm half human, my other half is from the race called the sayajins. Vegeta was going to help me enhance my power in training"

Gohan stared at her almost shocked 'Another half sayajin? Wow this is really exciting maybe I can get her to train with me instead of Vegeta. Now that would be cool'

Chizera stared at him back blushing once again ' I hope he didn't freak I would hate for him to stay away from me cause of it'

The two demi-sayajins stared intensely at each other wondering who would speak first to end the awkward silence.

"Hey Chizera I have something to say too" Gohan said with a sparkle in his eye.

"What?" Chizera asked innocently

"I'm a half sayajin also so your not alone haha"

Chizera was surprised. Not only did she find a kind boy she also met another half sayajin 'This is unreal I knew there was something about this boy but another sayajin? This is my lucky day huh?'

They stared for another minute then Gohan piped up something

"Hey Chizera since Vegeta isn't here yet and your sayajin too I was wondering….if you wanted to train with me..?"

Chizera looked surprised and hesitant at first.

"Chizera its ok you can train with the brat I need my own exercise anyway"

Both of the young children saw that it was the one and only so called "prince" Vegeta

"But Vegeta…" Chizera glanced at the warrior.

"I'll be fine plus u can actually learn from him I know how you feel just to let you know…both of you"

The sayajins turned every color of red after what the prince had said about them. Apparently it seemed official, Chizera was going to train with Gohan.

"Well would you look at that haha I guess you can stay with me then to train! Oh yea I almost forgot Bulma what did you call me for?"

"Well since you FINALLY decided to stop talking to your girlfriend and ask I'm giving your gravity chamber from last time,"

"Hey wait I'm not Gohan's "girlfriend" Chizera butted in.

"Well by the way you act around each together I wouldn't be surprised if you were"

"Anyways back on subject I want to thank you for this  
Bulma" Gohan said as he reached for the shining capsule.

"No problem kid and one more thing Happy Birthday!" Bulma said with a warm smile"

"What?" both replied "Oh man I forgot my own birthday! Thanks Bulma" They said as if on cue

Again both stared at each other. Then they burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Wow you guys have the same birthday what a surprise. Well I guess you better get going home and tell Chichi about this. And good luck on your training!"


	2. Chapter 2: First Touch

**Chapter 2: first touch**

"ABSOLOUTLY…YES! OF COURSE CHIZERA CAN STAY YOU CAN FINALLY BOND WITH SOMEONE I ALREADY SEE THE WEDDING!" said Chichi

"MOM! AAHH!"

"DON'T YOU BACK TALK YOUR MOTHER YOUNG MAN!"

"Yes ma'am" replied the hurt Gohan after the frying pan connected with his noggin.

Chizera chuckled at this, even Gohan noticed and started laughing himself even though his head was throbbing.' For some reason whenever I see Chizera I'm happy and I even forget about my dad which is a first'

"So Gohan, Chizera are you ready for a surprise. It was meant for Gohan but its big enough for both of you"

Chichi then presented them to a buffet of food all cooked and smelling amazing. Both of the kids started to drool at the sight as if wishing to completely dive into it.

"Chichi how long did this take?"

"Well I do this all the time for Gohan and his" Chichi cut off her own sentence and starting to have tears dripping down her face.

Not knowing what happened Chizera looked concerned and confused.

"Chizera, Gohan I think you should wash up and start eating I need some space right now"

"Ok Chichi and I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway" Chizera replied looking as cute and innocent as she could.

Just seeing Chizera like that made Gohan's heart race but when he saw his mother. He just motioned Chizera let her have space and to get ready to eat. She replied with a slow nod. As they went up the stairs Gohan explained why his mother was crying.

"Oh wow you mean your dad sacrificed himself? He must be a very good man"

"He was and the most pure hearted person I knew. No matter what happened my dad was always happy and filled with joy"

"Gohan I'm so sorry I never knew you had it so hard"

Then Chizera went over and hugged him…he did the same. ' Why do I feel like I want to hug Gohan forever? I never felt this way before'

'Wow Chizera feels really warm why do I have this weird feeling to kiss her uuugghh my head is spinning'

They finally broke the hug, washed their hands and started to eat with a once restored happy Chichi right there to serve them since they both turned 12 years old. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and happiness. Though Gohan wished his father was here to help them embrace it even more.

The Following Morning

*yawn* The morning started with a high spirited Gohan. Today was when he started his training with Chizera! Quietly opening the door to the room across from his own only to find no one there. At that moment he heard the shower on, he knew his mother would still be sleeping at this time so it had to be her.

Chizera taking her sweet time since Gohan and Chichi was still sleeping. While taking her shower she thought of Gohan and how he was in her dream last night. ' Why was he in my dream anyway him just standing there motioning for me. The closer I got the more I wanted too…kiss him. Then it was right about to happen till something woke me up' Chizera trying to forget, focused on her shower and to train with Gohan for the first time. 'hmph I'm going to kick his sorry ass'

Gohan as glad to see Chizera coming down wearing a warm smile on her face, the same one his father would put on before training with him.

"So Gohan your awake I assume you already ate breakfast so wait for me okay?" Chizera told Gohan with her spirits high.

"Sure thing once you get outside be sure to go by a lake down the path that's where we are going to train"

"rohkay" Chizera stuffing her face while she answered

Gohan couldn't put his finger on it but she struck him in a weird way. Like he had butterflies in his stomach even when she was stuffing her face. 'she'll be the one struck after I surprise her with a special move I thought of last night'

"GOHAAAN! GOHAAN BUDDY WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled the youthful Chizera eager to start her training

"HAHAAA!"

"wait wa-oohf!"

All Chizera heard was a scream and then something on top of her. She turned around to find out Gohan was right there 1 inch away from her lips. They could feel each other's breath as they started to turn dark red. But when Chizera tried to get up she felt a sensation on her lips that she seemed to like.

Gohan felt something like never before on his lips. Then he noticed he'd been kissing Chizera! Still locking lips he actually started to kiss her and was enjoying it. Apparently she did the same thing and both got into it. He could've done it for a minute longer but she pulled away blushing like mad. 'W-What just happened did I really just kiss…Chizera?!'

'No way did Gohan actually kiss me? I can't believe he actually did….and I kissed him back… wow' the two sayajins just stared at each other both surprised and embarrassed. It looked like Gohan was moving in again but Chizera stopped him just in time. Then both of them got up and brushed themselves off.

"H-Hey Gohan?"

"Y-Yes?" he replied shyly

"Let's not tell this to anyone..especially Chichi"

"I agree with you I know exactly what my mom would do haha"

Both started to laugh with each other as if nothing had happened. But they know something big HAD happened, they found out…they like each other….and that would change their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3: The World Tournament

**Chapter 3: The World Tournament**

"AAAAGHH!" Chizera screamed being kicked into 3 mountains, each on contact.

'Oh no I done it this time. Hang on Chizera I'm coming!' When Gohan reached his destination there was shock in his eyes. He was right in front of a bloody nosed Chizera, with it dripping heavily and a stream of dark red on her fingers.

"OH NO! Chizera are you alright?!"

"Gohan…DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU GOD DAMNIT!"

"I'm sorry Chizera I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Come on I'll take you back to fix this."

Gohan took her up in his arms and started to walk back home. He also had a small blush on his face while he held her so close…

"GOHAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SHE LOOKED LIKE A WRECK" Chichi screeched as she hit Gohan with her frying pan (more than usual)

"ow…Ow…OW! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll be more careful with Chizera I promise"

Gohan looked up at his mother with puppy dog eyes. Then he saw Chizera coming down the stairs fully healed. 'Wow she recovered in only 1 hour. Still I'm glad she is okay, it killed me to see her hurt. The person I…care about the most'

'Wow… who knew Gohan was still a little stronger than me? I know he was in the start but, I improved also and we were blow for blow.' Chizera stared at the concerned boy with his face lit up to see her. She blushed and did a quiet little laugh to herself. 'Though his puppy dog expression is extremely cute…I guess I can let it slide'

"Hey Gohan its okay. Now come on let's go watch some T.V"

Chizera was grinning from ear to ear and had the brightest spirit in her at that moment. Gohan saw this and felt all his guilt flow out from inside him.

"Uuugh sure thing I'll just get on the couch…"

"K I'll go turn it on"

Chizera was racing to the television screen turning it on to see the news. It was the only thing they watched since Chichi didn't allow Gohan to watch regular kid shows. She said it would "ruin his brain". While Chizera and  
Gohan were chatting something interesting came up and cut off their conversation about fighting stances.

"Today we are here with the savior of the world, Hercule Satan, with a few words to say!"

"Hello people around the world this is Hercule World Champion. I am proud to announce that the World Martial Arts Tournament is now continuing again after the encounter with Cell 1 year ago. There is also a bigger reward of 30 million zeni to the winner… and a fight with the champ!"

"Anything else Mr. Satan?"

"Yes, we will also have a new division for the children. The winner of the Jr. Division will also get zeni and a small fight with me, so I hope you look forward to it and train hard!"

Chizera and Gohan looked at each other. First blank expressions…then a large smile.

"Hey Gohan…you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That you love me?"

"What?"

"What"

"N-no I was thinking…maybe WE could enter the tournament!"

At first Gohan thought Chizera had lost her mind. With his mother being overprotective and always edging him not to fight. Still it was a little surprising that Chichi would let him train with her. He hesitated listening to the thought, but he did find this a chance for them to hone their skills.

"Uuum yea I guess we can do it!" Gohan said with heart

"Really... YAY, YES WE MIGHT GO YES! THANK YOU GOHAN!"

She pulled Gohan to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek, her eyes filled with joy. The kiss made Gohan red to the face. 'Well if this makes Chizera happy I need to do stuff like this more often'

"Still Chizera, I have to ask my mom and I don't think she will be happy about it"

"Then just mention the prize money. I bet Chichi will use it for your study whatever stuff"

Gohan smiled knowing it was brilliant. Chizera wasn't only beautiful, she was crafty and smart. 'This is a great idea! Man why didn't I think of it, we can train all we want and I can get away from studying. Gohan stared at Chizera with his goofy smile.

"Okay I'll talk to my mom, we can work something out"

Chizera smirked at the answer. 'I knew he would come through for me. Now we can be outside all the time practicing, I might even be able to transform one of these days…'

"Hey Gohan if you want me to come…"

"No I think I can handle it, talking to mom will be hard though"

"30 MILLION ZENI?! OF COURSE YOU CAN ENTER; WITH THAT KIND OF CASH YOU CAN GET A PHD!"

Gohan held his head with relief of not getting hurt from his mother.

"So mom can me and Chizera train?" Gohan asked this cautiously and hesitant at first but was surprised to hear the answer.

"Yes but, you have to at least get 5 hours of studying in"

"Okay mom I will you can count on me"

So as the days passed by Chizera and Gohan were training nonstop. Although Gohan had to study in the morning it slowed them down the slightest bit. Enjoying the time of peace, the 2 sayajins did not know what was waiting for them at the tournament….


	4. Authors Notes

Authors notes:

**I am SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating I had a vacation and I'm trying to get back on track before school starts. When it does I won't be able to update all that much, so co-op with me please. Anyway the next chapter is gonna be done soon so no worries guys . And in the next authors notes ill have a guess with me….**


	5. Chapter 4: Time Off

**Chapter 4: Time Off**

"Come on I know you're better than that!"

"Oh shut up Gohan it isn't like you're not tired a little too" Chizera replied dropping on her knees.

Not only was Gohan making their training brutal, but he seemed to be more determined than usual. Waking her up at 3:00 in the morning to do some exercise, nonstop sparring until one of them couldn't stand, and not to mention him trying to push her into transforming. Still as always he did his little innocence face when they were done. 'God I could kill Gohan right now. If only I could grab his little neck and squeeze the life out of him…'

"Well Chizera it's almost time for the tournament and you need you need to be ready"

"That doesn't mean you can nearly kill me!" Chizera eyed Gohan like she was looking deep into him.

'Man her temper is getting the better of her. That's actually good if I can make her REALLY mad she could do it. Maybe tomorrow, we still have 4 more days and it only been 3 months.

"Don't be silly you know I really hate hurting you" He reached out his hand for her.

"Still we both will be in the junior division and the only real challenge will be you. No need to go so hard." She took the hand gesture and he pulled her up.

Though, when she got up Gohan pulled her close. Their nose were almost touching.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you forgive me?" he looked like a kicked puppy.

"S-sure no problem but can u let go of me hand now." She stuttered then felt heat rise to her face.

Gohan chuckled at Chizera's speech and released her away from him. 'So Chizera still can't get over me huh? Now she knows how I feel about her'

'Sometimes this boy really… is he just playing me or messing me up?' The youths stared at each other wondering in thought, when something cut them off.

"GGOOOHHAAAN CHIIIZEEERRAA YOU BETTER COME HOME THIS INSTANT!"

That same scream reminded them how late it was. Looking scared half to death, both rushed home as fast as they could go. They were both screwed and they knew it full and well.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WERE OUT THERE FOR 5 HOURS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS HUH?! 10:00 AT NIGHT!'

"Well mom you see…what happened is…" If Gohan was going to make an excuse they were dead.

"Chichi it was my fault. I kept Gohan with me so I could get better faster so don't blame him."

Gohan felt guilt swell up inside him after what Chizera said. He was the one that kept them out to train, and should be the one in trouble. 'Why is she taking the fall? This never happened before; usually I would just get a scolding.

He whispered in her ear "You don't have to do that for me"

"It's okay Chichi wouldn't get that mad at me. I didn't do that much stuff to get her angry"

Chizera was hoping she was right. The last time this happened Chichi didn't go easy on them. She made them study, do chores, and not train for a week. It was a pain for her but Gohan, he looked like all that stuff didn't affect him.

"Well since there is only 4 days left I understand why you took long. That doesn't mean you can come home this late! One more time and you're done!" Chichi was a little enraged.

"Yes ma'am" and both ended it with a nod.

Chizera was the first to slip into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She then started to get worried about Chichi. 'For the past 2 months she has been getting mood swings. Also sometimes sense 2 ki signatures in her but it's a little faint you don't notice too much' Chizera dropped her mouth with all the foam from the toothbrush around it. 'She couldn't be!' Then someone knocked on the door, which made her jump.

"Hey Chizera, can I come in?" Gohan asked in an impatient tone.

"Yea sure thing I want to talk to you anyway"

The door opened slowly as Gohan appeared in a white shirt and his pajama pants. 'I doubt he noticed what's going on with Chichi. Still he could know and not show it'

'It looked like Chizera is surprised or something. Did she not see me in these pants yet?' Gohan was as naïve as ever. Not knowing what Chizera was really thinking about he looked at her confused.

"What's wrong you seem freaked out" Gohan added concern in his voice as he spoke.

"Gohan…have you noticed something different about Chichi?"

"No, why do you ask"

"Well she seemed more angry than usual for some time. She goes straight from being mad to a little happy in less than 5 minutes. So…do you think she' pregnant?"

Gohan seemed lost at the thought. It was as if he couldn't imagine his mother having another child. 'If mom was pregnant wouldn't she tell me? Or she could be planning it as a surprise, well I guess we have to wait and find out'

"Uuumm I don't know, let's just wait and see" Gohan stared at the girl in a similar white shirt and pink shorts.

"Yea I guess that is the only way to find out, anyway you came to brush your teeth too right? Well go ahead" Chizera already had picked up her tooth brush shoved up her mouth.

Gohan started to sweat drop at her sudden subject change. He shrugged it off, started chatting while brushing his teeth as well.

"So hey Chizera"

"Yes what is it?"

"Do you like impersonating Santa Clause because you have a beard like him" Gohan chuckled

Apparently she had even more foam around her mouth! Chizera then almost completely went into a fit of rage.

"Goodnight Gohan!" she said washing her mouth and heading to bed

"Goodnight Chizera , get a good rest and say hi to the elves for me!" He said laughing as Chizera growled at him like a tiger.

The Next Day

Gohan woke up, feeling like something weird was in front of him. That's when he felt warm air on his lips. He opened his eyes only to see Chizera right there! She looked at him with an annoyed face almost making him yelp. She was wearing a faded out blue shorts and a yellow shirt.

"It's about time you woke up! I've been here for 10 minutes trying to get you off your butt"

He was speechless. His heart started to race and his face looking flushed (rhyme!). Even Chizera started to blush after realizing how close she was to Gohan…again. Instead of it bothering her she got used to it.

"What? Did little old me scare you?" Chizera asked with a grin.

"Well yea that caught me off guard"

"Yea right"

"Well it did" Gohan pouted while she chuckled

"Get over it; Chichi sent me to tell you she said that we have to relax for the 3 days. There was also something about some news before the tournament."

Gohan started to look confused. 'News? What kind of news?' Gohan started to wonder what it could be. While thought clouded his mind Chizera was still there… looking in his similar onyx eyes.

'Wow he really is cute. Little naïve, but cute.' She started to blush a tiny bit at the thought.

"W-well?" he started to stammer

"Well what?"

"Can you release me from my prison under you?"

"Oh well sorry. Wait…HEY it's not that bad!" she looked a little red but Gohan couldn't tell if it was a blush or rage, pure rage.

"What do you mean? Do you like being on top of me" he replied with a smirk.

"W-wha?! Where did you get that idea!" it was obvious that he was playing with her but of course…Chizera didn't notice.

"Well you always seem to be on top of me most days. Not to mention the time I whispered in your ear and you blushed, what did you think I was trying to do?!"

She started to panic "Well n-nothing and actually that is none of your business!"

"Is too!"

She was trying to resist the urge to choke the fellow half breed. So Chizera got off him and pulled of the blanket revealing him in plaid boxers and a white undershirt.

"H-hey g-give me back my blanket I'm freezing" Gohan yelled trying to cover himself.

"It's what you get baka!"

She then stormed out of his room into the kitchen. When she left Gohan felt dumbfounded. 'The hell…was that?'

Moments later the young sayajin appeared wearing black shorts and blue T-shirt. He was wearing his usual goofy smile and had his eyes gleaming. This was going to be an awesome day!

"Well good morning Gohan looks like you slept well." Chichi said

"Good morning mom! And I had a great rest, now I'm ready for a great day."

The demi sayajin sat down to see Chizera not there. He started to wonder in his thought of where she could be.

"Don't worry; Chizera is just at the lake waiting for you she already ate." She explained as if reading his mind as she set the food on the table.

"Ok mom I better hurry up the-"Gohan stopped.

He suddenly felt a large ki rise then disappear. It startled him and left him frozen. 'W-what was that? It just appeared.'

'I'm thinking the same thing kid' the voice that he noticed made him jump.

"Gohan what's wrong? Did something frighten you?"

He looked at his mother "Nothing mom really. Just continue with what you're doing"

"Ok just checking." Chichi went on with setting down the breakfast on the table for him.

'Mr. Piccolo what do you think it is'

'I don't know, I'll get Krillin with some others and investigate you just relax.'

'Ok, thanks Mr. Piccolo'

'No problem Gohan'

Still he still felt uneasy about something…it was just abnormal. After Gohan finished his thought he noticed the food lay down before him.

"Twanks mom" he managed stuffing his mouth.

Chichi then started to swing her frying pan in the air "Gohan don't eat with your mouth full!"

Almost starting to choke at the sudden comment but somehow swallowed all of it, coughing afterwards. He then replied to her.

"S-sorry mother" Gohan held his hands up to cover his head.

After finishing the meal he went out and stretched. Then, noticed someone at the lake. It was Chizera!

The female sayajin then heard someone come out of the house and turned her head.

"Hi Gohan ready for a day off?!"

**I'm sorry I am soooo sorry for not putting this up. I was so busy and I went on vacation. If you read authors notes you would understand. Anyway I will reveal Chizera's parents later on at the tournament and past. Bit by bit though so don't expect much.**

**Next part: Time Off 2 (yes there are 2 parts)**


End file.
